The Lost Ranger
by Bella4evr3
Summary: The brothers - Winchester are out on a hunt. In the small town of Ash Lake, Wyoming - the citizens are claiming to have seen a ghost, a girl in white. A simple ghost hunt goes the wrong way when the thing they are hunting isn't a ghost, but something far more mythical and celestial.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone so I know I have a lot of stories that I should be updating but this idea just popped in my head and I had to write it out. As you can see, from the description, this will be a Supernatural and Power Rangers crossover. I know what you're thinking, "why a power ranger crossover?' well my mind thinks of crazy things and somehow I end up making it work. And also the thought of having Sam paired up with Astronema or Karone is a paring that will make you think twice. So hopefully, you guys will love and please comment your thoughts, thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All rights belong to Kripke Enterprises, and I also don't own Power Rangers all rights go to Saban.**

 **Summary: The brothers – Winchester are out on a hunt. In the small town of Ash Lake, Wyoming – the citizens are claiming to have seen a ghost, a girl in white. A simple ghost hunt goes the wrong way when the thing they are hunting isn't a ghost, but something far more mythical and celestial.**

Chapter One

Dean and Sam drive into the small town of Ash Lake, Wyoming. This is what they called "taking a break" off of the whole apocalypse "end of the world" thing – it was actually Castiel's meddling that Sam and Dean had been kicked to the side and ordered by the angel to take a case, rather insistently. The brothers had been on separate ends for a while with the whole "Ruby" and "Demon Blood" thing, it hadn't done any favors for Sam's relationship with his brother. So this was Castiel's way of mending the torn friendship between them. So far, Dean and Sam had communicated well enough with one another – the tense atmosphere was there, but being the hunters they were they had grown accustomed with the feeling and knew how to deal with it.

Passing the welcoming sign – Ash Lake had the population of 500 – a small town where everyone knew everyone, no secrets could be kept. The small town had many trees and not many food joints – as the town only had about five restaurants and a handful of small businesses – with maybe four or five gas stations.

"Did Cas, say anything else?" Dean had pulled into a quaint looking motel – the 'usual' motel the hunter had been raised to stay in, "He didn't say much. All he gave was the newspaper clipping, apparently a girl by the name of Josephine Clarington – she was twenty years old and she was found outside of her work, dead. There had been no suspects, everyone claimed Josephine to be a saint and nobody had any ill attentions towards her. The article, further goes into depth about how a women in white is appearing after the sun sets and is wandering the woods at night. "

"So maybe this Josephine wants a little revenge?" Dean exclaims as he cut the engine on his precious baby and opens his side door, grabbing his duffel and shutting the door closed. "I don't know Dean. Something just doesn't add up. There hasn't been any recent killings so I don't think its revenge based." It had been bothering Sam. Usually with a case like this the ghost has some kind of ulterior motive, he knew he was missing something, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well whatever it is it can wait until, I can eat some food and maybe take on a nap, too?" Sam shakes his head typical Dean as he follows his brother into the motel.

"Howdy, newcomers. My name is Ted. Just Ted. So what can I do for you?"

"One room and two beds, please." Just Ted nods and gets out a leather bound book, "doing it the old-fashioned way, I see." Dean makes idle chit-chat seem normal, "Yes, well our computers are down so I'm stuck doing things manually for the time being. So what brought you boys to our small town?"

"Josephine Clarington." Dean states the name and he could see the welcome smile fall. "Josephine is dead. There's nothing to talk about. Now, here's your room key I would suggest leaving Josephine alone." Dean and Sam shared looks with one another, obviously just Ted knew something he wasn't telling.

"He knows something." Sam says to his brother once they left and made their way to the diner that was right down the street from the motel.

"Great observation, Sherlock."

"I'm serious Dean." Sam and Dean were hunched over some dinner menus – Sam eyeing the salad as Dean eyed the bacon cheese burger lovingly. "What can I get for you boys?" a blonde teen walks up to them with paper and pen in hand ready to take their orders – Dean eyes the name-tag, 'Rose' it says plainly on a cheap name-tag, "we'll take your finest bacon cheeseburger and a salad for my brother." Dean chides with a smile. "Dude?"

"Sammy it's called being laid back. Try it sometime. " Sam gawked at his brother, but hey at least they were talking so Sam decided not to complain about his brother's antics.

"So what's the plan?" Sam counters back to there original discussion topic, "well we'll have to figure out where Josephine was buried and salt and burn her remains. Did the article mention any family?"

"Yeah. Her parents live a couple blocks from here. "

"Fantastic. Eat. Sleep. Then we question the parents. Easy enough. "

"Somehow I think it's not going to be that easy. "

"Come on Sam. Basic ghost hunt. What's the worse that can happen?" Sam thought of a few scenarios but knew things could only get worse before they got better.


End file.
